Dog Gone Days
by Dragons Before Dawn
Summary: Roxas and Xion mess with the potions in Vexen's lab. Being the curious kids they are, they mix some things...and it explodes. Now they're...DOGS? Rokushi and Larxel, rated M
1. Transformation

**Dog Gone Days**

**Chapter one - Transformation**

"Where's No. IV?" Saix asked, viewing the Organization members in the Gray Room. Xigbar, Axel, Roxas and Xion sat in the Gray Room.

"I'm here, No. VII!" Vexen called, rushing into the room.

"Took you long enough," Saix sighed, looking at his mission clipboard. There was a mission in Beasts' Castle, and it was a couple-week mission. First away-mission.

"Beasts' Castle. Collect Hearts and Recon. Can't come back until it's all done," Saix said in a cold hard voice. Vexen sighed.

"Fine. But don't let the rest of the idiotic organization touch my science lab!" Vexen growled, going through a dark corridor.

As Vexen left, Saix let out a little, "Nah."

"Heh..." Axel chuckled, looking away from Saix.

"What's so funny, Axel?" Xion asked, looking at the friend across from her.

"I feel like being a mean guy..." Axel said, standing up.

"Huh?" Roxas asked. He saw a flash of mischief in Axel's eyes.

"Follow me."

... ... ... ...

"...Vexen's lab! I thought he said we shouldn't get in here!" Roxas said, a tad bit worried. Axel laughed.

"Roxas, calm down! Saix isn't going to care anyway," Axel chuckled, looking at the metal locked door.

"But it's locked, how will we-" Xion was cut off when Axel made a portal.

"Hey Xion?" Axel asked, turning to Xion.

"Yeah?"

"...THINK FAST!" Axel shouted, pushing his female friend through the black mass. Roxas' eyes widened.

"AXEL!"

"What? You're going too!" Axel said, pushing himself and Roxas through.

On the other side, Xion sat on the floor rubbing her head. The lab was sterile, taking the color of white instead of the normal gray the hallways adopted.

"Wow...look at all these potions and science beakers!" Roxas said, helping Xion up as he looked at the colorful liquids.

"Yup. Be careful though, I don't know what they are..." Axel said, walking around the room. Roxas and Xion immediately bolted over to the labeled colors, watching as bubbles floated to the top.

"Xion, watch this!" Roxas said cheerfully, pouring a little bit of unknown green fluid into a large beaker of purple fluid. It bubbled wildly, before the beaker exploded. It got silent.

"...Guys?" Axel asked, still looking at a labeled bottle. He turned to look at the counter, where Roxas and Xion were, and saw nobody.

"...Hello?" Axel asked, walking around the counter. Where his friends once stood, stood two rather medium sized dogs. A golden retriever and a black dog, the same fur type as the golden retriever next to it.

"...What the he-"

_RWARF! RWARF!_ Two loud barks was heard from the golden retriever, and the black one next to him just stared.

"Roxas?" Xion asked; her being the black dog. Roxas was busy shouting, _'AXEL! AXEL!'_

"What?" Roxas asks, turning to Xion. He notices something. "Xion...you're a dog."

"YEAH, I KNOW THAT! So are you!" Xion panicked, sprinting towards the door. Roxas watched, his eyes wide.

"Oh...wow...I'm...hallucinating," Axel huffed, holding his head as he teleported out, leaving the non-able-to-teleport animals in the locked room.

"I can't teleport, Roxas!" Xion gasped. Roxas walked over to her, looking at the door. Xion looked at Roxas before her eyes fell to his underbelly. If dogs could blush, one would be making its way into her face right now.

"ROXAS, YOU'RE NAKED!"

"What? No I'm no-AH YOU'RE NAKED TOO!" Roxas barked. Xion gasped.

"DON'T LOOK!" Xion meeped, her tail going between her legs in fear.

"You're not showing anything, anyway! I'm...noticeable!" Roxas cried out, falling over before whining. Xion looked away.

"Well falling over is just showing yourself MORE! Get up, Roxas!" Xion whimpered. Roxas got up and immediately started clawing at the metal door.

"We're stuck in here!"

"Don't whine...we're going to get out of here..." Roxas said sadly, his mind wondering for something smart.

_BANG! BANG!_

"_What are you DOING?" Xion asked, turning to see Roxas ramming his whole body weight onto the door._

"_Getting us out! What does it look like!" Roxas asked, throwing himself at the door again. Xion joined him, and soon, the door was knocked down._

"_Come on, let's go!" Roxas barked, him and Xion darting down the hallway. Roxas ran into his room; his door not fully shut. He went to shut it with his tail before Xion ran in too; knocking him over._

"_Hey! What're you doing in my room?" Roxas asked, shutting the door now._

"_Well...now that we're dogs, there isn't much to do! I was hoping you could entertain me?" Xion said, jumping onto his bed before plopping down._


	2. Doggy Instincts

**Dog Gone Days**

**Chapter two - Doggy Instincts**

Inside Roxas' room, two former-humans lay bored. Xion lay on Roxas' bed, and Roxas sitting on the floor, thinking of what to do.

"What are they going to say when they find out we're dogs?" Roxas sighed.

"I don't know! Axel thinks he's hallucinating!" Xion said, burying her snout into his bed sheets. She then giggled lightly, "It smells like you."

"Heh..." Roxas chuckled. He rolled over, stretching his legs into the air. Xion looked over and rolled her eyes.

"Cover that up!"

"What? You don't see anything!"

"I do too!"

"Yeah, okay...but not...IT...I mean, it's inside of me! It's not poking out!" Roxas retorted. Xigbar happened to be walking by Roxas' room, hearing loud barking inside.

"Seems like Roxas has a zoo in there," Xigbar whispered to himself, snickering, "Just wait until Xemnas hears about this..."

"Still! What if it DOES show?" Xion asked. Roxas let out a doggy-sigh.

"You're acting like you WANT to see it..."

"Okay. It's official. You have been hanging around Axel too long."

"What?" Roxas got up off the floor, shaking before jumping onto his bed with Xion.

"What're you doing?" Xion asked, looking towards the foot of the bed.

"I dunno. I'm bored," Roxas simply said. He crawled up before laying down lazily on top of Xion; Xion letting out a slight, 'OOF!'

They sat in silence, Xion noticing Roxas seemed to be fiddling. His tail wagged up against hers, moving it from side to side of her, before finally pushing it away. She paid attention to how his paws were on either side of her, and how he seemed to be rubbing his snout against her neck.

"Uh...Roxas? What are you doing?" Xion asked, but got no reply. She began to feel him bite gently at her neck as he stood up slightly.

"Uh..!" Xion gasped as she felt something poking at her from behind.

"ROXAS!" Xion barked loudly, trying to get away from Roxas. He pulled her back down, and that's when Xion seriously tried.

She whipped her head back quickly before biting at his front ankles.

"Ow!" Roxas yelped, quickly backing off. Xion jumped off the bed before clawing at the door.

"I'm sorry, Xion!" Roxas said quickly, noticing what just happened. He jumped down off his bed, walking over to Xion.

"That was so scary! What happened?" Xion questioned, looking at the hurt Roxas behind her.

"I...don't know! I just...did it! I have no idea...did I hurt you?" Roxas asked, scared.

"No, but something was trying to invade me! OPEN THE DOOR!" Xion barked, going back to clawing the door. It took a few minutes, but Axel was the one to eventually open the door.

"Okay they really ARE dogs..." Axel said, looking down at the two dogs. Xion darted out, charging down the hallway.

"...Obviously you did something that scared her," Axel said plainly to the golden-furred dog that sat lonely in front of him.

Xion walked slowly around a corner, seeing Larxene walking up.

"Larxene! Help!" Xion barked, jumping out in front of her. Larxene stared down at the alarming pooch before rolling her eyes.

"Who the hell let a snotty dog in here? Get out of my way," Larxene booted Xion in the nose before continuing to walk.

"OW!" Xion whimpered, barking louder before dropping down and using her paws to cover her snout.

Larxene turned the corner, fiddling with her glove before looking up and seeing Axel...with _another_ dog behind him. Looked like the black one, but this one had golden fur.

"Axel, are the dogs YOUR trouble?" Larxene asked in a ignorant voice, looking at the dog. The dog was male and had the same blue eyes as the male keyblade wielder. Who SHOULD be on his mission, anyway...

"Um...no. You just...go on with whatever you were doing..." Axel mumbled, quickly getting Roxas through.

"Hey Xion...are you okay?" Roxas asked as he walked ahead and saw his friend on the floor. Xion didn't say anything, just lunged forward and pounced.

"Hey!" Roxas laughed, falling over. He nipped at Xion's ear as she playfully bit at his paws. Roxas pushed her forward, landing on top of her.

"-See ya, Larx," Axel interrupted, almost tripping over the playing dogs. He looked down and gasped at the sight of Roxas on top of Xion.

"OH NO! THEY'RE MATING~!" Axel cried out in fear. Roxas rolled his dog eyes and get off of Xion.

"We're not! I don't even know how to!" Roxas barked. Xion nudged him.

"He can't hear you, Roxas!"

"I don't like this dog business..." Roxas sighed, walking away. Xion followed, bored out of her mind.

... ... ...

Axel approached Saix in an uncomfortable manner. How is he supposed to describe _this?_

"Uh...hey, X-face...I need to talk to you," Axel said, pointing to the hallway. Saix sighed and walked away from the couches, toward Axel.

"What?"

"It...appears Roxas and Xion are dogs." What a blunt reply...

"...You're telling me...what?" Saix raised and eye brow.

"You have to dismiss Roxas and Xion from their missions...because...they're...dogs." Axel snapped his fingers, Roxas and Xion walked out from hiding behind a couch; tails between their legs in fear. Saix nearly snapped.

"NUMBER VIII! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Saix asked roughly, glaring at his old friend.

"I didn't do it! They were in Vexen's lab alone and they did something! I wasn't there!" Axel lied, trying to save his skin. Roxas growled.

"Another problem...none of us know how to make them turn back! And...what about them having to use the BATHROOM? You're going to have to take care of it all! We might even have to force you to put them in dog cages!" Saix roared. Axel's face adopted a confused expression.

"...Cages? That's a little extreme, Saix..."

"No. Just think; don't animals have an INSTINCT to reproduce? They don't even think about it. So either you put ROXAS in a cage, or you have to be their supervisor until Vexen gets back!" Saix ordered. Axel sighed.

"This is going to be a shitty 2 weeks..."

"For you. Now, if you excuse me, I am going to a meeting with the superior," Saix said plainly with slight anger before teleporting away.

"Greeeaaat. I'd rather go on my mission than have to supervise you two!" Axel growled, looking at the bored animals in front of him. Even though they said nothing, Axel knew they were listening.

"Just great...and I might have to put you in a cage, Roxas! I don't even get that...you're 15 in human form...would you even get these urges?" Axel thought for a second, and then stop himself. "Never mind, forget what I said...you'll need a cage." Both animals looked confused.

"Don't look at me like that...I KNOW you know what reproducing is..." More blank stares. "Seriously? Hmm...maybe you won't need a cage, Roxas!" Axel chuckled. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go hang out with Larxene...I'm bored with two speechless friends." And with that, Axel was gone.

"Oh fun. A cage..." Roxas whimpered, sitting down.

"I don't even fully understand..." Xion said.


	3. Like Pets

**Slight Larxel lemon here! BEWARE 8D!**

**

* * *

**

**Dog Gone Days**

**Chapter three - Like Pets**

Many hours passed, and the castle was rather silent. Barely anybody was there; most of the members out on missions.

"Roxas...?" Xion looked towards her friend, trying to get his attention. Roxas looked over at her, noticing her distracted expression.

"Yeah?"

"I...have to use the bathroom...and I don't think we'll be able to open the bathroom door..." Xion remarked, looking at their paws. Thumbless.

"Well...let's go try," Roxas said, walking with Xion out of the Grey Room and to the bathing quarters.

"Okay...let me see here..." Roxas mumbled, standing on his hind legs before leaning on the door. He used both paws to turn the knob and to push; the door opening on his third try.

"There you go!" Roxas said happily, fond of his power to open doors.

"Thanks...but...another problem."

"What?"

"How...am I supposed to get on the toilet in this form?" Xion asked. Roxas' eyes widened.

"You're right...hmm...well earlier, Saix DID say Axel would have to take us out for bathroom breaks..."

"Good point! Let's go get him!" Xion barked, charging out of the bathroom. Roxas quickly followed, his clawed feet sliding slightly on the floor as he ran around the bathroom corner.

"_Oh Axel!"_ Larxene's voice is heard through the cracks of Axel's door. Xion and Roxas both wore a confused expression.

"...What is Larxene doing in Axel's room?" Xion asked, looking at Roxas.

"I don't know. But I will open the door...one sec," Roxas said, climbing against the door and turning the knob. The door flew open; Roxas falling onto his snout. Xion walked in, her eyes widened when she saw Axel on top of Larxene on his bed; his robe gone so he was shirtless and in his black jeans. He was beginning to zip down Larxene's organization robe.

"Axel...those dumb dogs are in here..." Larxene hissed. Axel shrugged.

"They'll get scared and run off..." Axel went to kiss Larxene again when Xion barked. He looked over, and Xion was in a squatting position, about to release her contaminants onto his bedroom floor.

"Oh no you don't!" Axel quickly fell from his bed to the floor; quick to pounce the dog that was about to urinate.

Larxene sat up and sighed, obviously annoyed. "I think she is showing you that you need to take them on a walk, Mr. Pet Adopter..."

"Ugh! Fine, Larxene, you stay in here...I'm gonna take them on a walk through the Twilight Town park for a little bit, and then I'll be RIGHT BACK! Okay?" Axel said, letting go of Xion. Xion took note of the chakrams-on-fire tattoo on Axel's right shoulder.

"Fine. But you better hurry, I don't have all day!" Larxene growled. Axel nodded.

"I'll hurry." Axel put on his robe again, quickly zipping it up before teleporting him and the dogs to Twilight Town.

... ... ...

"Roxas, don't look!" Xion barked as she squatted into the grass. Roxas smiled and turned away, looking up at Axel.

"Hey...don't even look at me like that. Don't act all innocent...you ruined mine and Larxene's moment..." Axel huffed. "And you better go to the bathroom too! I'm not coming back out here later!"

"Fine..." Roxas mumbled, even though Axel didn't hear him. He walked over to a tree, cocked his leg and marked his territory.

"Okay! I'm ready to go back to the castle!" Xion said, walking over to Axel. Roxas took a bit, but he also rejoined with them.

"You're done your business?" Axel asked. They didn't move. "Good. When we go back to the castle, I'm going to hang with Larxene some more...PLEASE don't interrupt!" Axel sighed. They both nodded, and with that, Axel teleported them to the castle.

... ... ...

"Okay. They're wondering around the castle...I told them not to bug you and me. So we have all the alone time a we want~" Axel smiled, discarding his coat again. Larxene sat on his bed, watching as he crawled back onto the bed.

"Good. Come here, pyro~" Larxene purred, bringing him close before kissing him.

Xion and Roxas sat on the outside of Axel's door, their snouts at the bottom. The bottom had a space _just_ big enough for their snout and eyes to poke through. They began to watch with interest.

"I hope you're good in bed, Flames-o-locks," Larxene hissed as Axel bit into her shoulder. He licked at the bruise he left, smiling as he knew it would mark her as his.

"You bet I am. I'll fuck you into next week," Axel growled, unzipping Larxene's coat before moving down and nibbling at the skin just above her bra.

"Mmm, I like a man with confidence," Larxene moaned, clawing her gloved fingers into Axel's spiky hair.

"_Have any idea what they are doing?" _Xion whispered to Roxas. There was no reply, and Xion giggled when she noticed Roxas had his full attention on the scene in front of them.

Axel tore away Larxene's jacket from her shoulders before unzipping her pants, dragging them down along with her underwear. He moaned to himself when he looked down onto her before Larxene gripped the waistband of his pants.

"Come on. Off. Now," Larxene demanded. Axel quickly did as told and unzipped his pants, dragging them down with his boxers.

"_Roxas...they're nude..." _Xion whispered again, her gut tied up in butterflies. She has no idea what was going on...but she couldn't stop watching.

"Wait," Larxene pushed on Axel's chest to stop him from entering, "Grab a condom. I _know_ you have some in here..."

"Fine," Axel reached under his bed, pulling out a square packet from a box. He ripped it open before taking an object out and stretching it over his erection.

"Okay. Ready?" Axel asked, leaning his weight on his elbows; placed on both sides of Larxene.

"Do I look like one who cares about pain? Thrust into me!" Larxene demanded. Axel did as told; thrusting hard into his partner. Both moaned loudly; Roxas and Xion finally looking away.

"I'm...a bit uncomfortable..." Roxas mumbled, sitting up. Xion looked at him and gasped.

"Uh...Roxas? Is that...your-"

"Sorry! I didn't even notice it was...showing!" Roxas quickly covered his doggy boner with his paws and tail, blushing under his fur.

"Why...is it showing _now_ and not any other time?" Xion asked.

"I don't know...I'm so confused!" Roxas barked, turning away.

"Why are you confused?"

"Because...now when I look at you...I..._want_ you...and I don't even know how!" Roxas quickly got up and ran awkwardly down the hall. Xion shrugged it off and laid down, closing her eyes.

... ... ...

"Hey...Xion?" Roxas' voice interrupted Xion's sleep. Xion opened her eyes and looked up, Roxas standing over her.

"It's night time..."

"It is? Are Axel and Larxene still in there!" Xion quickly got up from her laying position, shaking off any dirt.

"No...I think they went on their missions since we were both asleep."

"You fell asleep too?"

"Yeah...in my room, though."

"Oh. Oh look, your thingy isn't showing anymore!" Xion smiled. Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, I slept it off." Xion's eyes widened.

"YOU SLEPT IT **OFF?"**

"No! I mean...when I woke up, it wasn't showing anymore..." Roxas chuckled, sitting down to scratch his ear.

"Okay...that sounds better."


	4. Wanting and Trying

**Dog Gone Days**

**Chapter Four - Wanting and Trying**

The night is silent, except for the scampers of Roxas and Xion's paws along the hallways. Since they already had their sleep, they could run around at night. The castle was nearly all dark, but it didn't matter. Their new night-vision did well.

"Man, it's great to roam at night! No one is up!" Xion giggled, her tail wagging quickly. Roxas smiled and walked beside her, looking through the glass in the Grey Room. The Kingdom Hearts moon did show, but it gave off no light.

"I'm liking the greater senses...like smelling! I can smell the flowers in Marluxia's room from here!" Roxas laughed, shaking his head quickly.

"Yup! It's just...great," Xion sighed. Roxas suddenly pounced her, nibbling at one of her floppy ears. Xion giggled wildly, pushing his sides.

"Roxas!" Xion squealed, "It tickles!"

"Oh, you're tickling are you?" Roxas chuckled, nibbling at her neck in a gentle manner, "How does this feel, then?"

"Ah-ha-ha!" Xion lost control, thrashing back and forth as she laughed. Her back legs kicked wildly, batting at his chest. After a bit, Roxas finally stopped his tickling, and looked into Xion's eyes.

"...Even as a dog...your eyes are...just so beautiful," Roxas smiled, licking Xion's snout.

"R-really?" Xion would have blushed.

"Yeah...intoxicating..." Roxas said before climbing off of Xion. Xion got up and shook before walking over to the tall glass window. Roxas watched her, his mind rather lost. After a couple seconds of watching her, he walked slowly up behind her.

Xion gasped when she felt Roxas' paws on her back, bringing her closer. She didn't pay attention much, but she was jolted to full alert when she felt something slip _inside_ her.

"Roxas!" Xion gasped, her eyes widening more as she felt Roxas pull out...and do it again...and again...

"Oh...Xiionn..." Roxas moaned, quickening his pace. Xion tried her best to get away but Roxas kept her close. He pushed her against the glass so she was trapped as he continued his new pleasure.

"Roxas! This...kind of...hurts!" Xion barked, thrashing against the glass. Roxas thrusted faster, whimpers of pleasure echoing through the room. Xion let Roxas thrust for a couple more thrusts before she jerked right, getting loose of the grip Roxas had. She tried to run away, but she was slowed.

"Ow! Xion! Ouch, stop!" Roxas howled in pain, quickly pulling out before falling onto his front legs. Xion darted down the hall; Roxas quickly standing up right and running after her. Xion turned the corner, running down the hall with the bedrooms. Roxas was right behind her.

"_Axel's door is slightly open..." _Xion's thought process was quick as she darted into the room, jumped onto Axel's bed and hid behind his sleeping figure. Roxas ran in too, freezing in place when he noticed Xion hiding behind his sleeping friend.

"Xion! Please get down here!" Roxas whispered, stomping a paw down.

"No! You're just going to do what ever you were doing again!" Xion retorted. Roxas sighed.

"Please, Xion?" Roxas whimpered. Xion slowly crawled off the bed, not sure to trust him or not.

Once Xion was off the bed, Roxas pounced her to the floor...quickly starting where he left off. Xion barked loudly, waking Axel.

"Wait-wha..." Axel said sleepily, leaning up in his bed. He heard low yelped from the floor, but he couldn't see anything.

"Ugh, what the hell is going on...?" Axel mumbled groggily, getting out of bed before switching on the light.

"...What? OH SHOOT! ROXAS! GET OFF OF HER!" Axel was quick to react; grabbing Roxas by his tail before forcefully dragging him off.

Xion ran behind Axel, hiding behind his legs.

"Ugh, Saix was right about the cage thing...for all I know, you might have already fertilized the poor girl!" Axel sighed, grabbing a rope from his closet. "...Where in hell did I get this rope?" Axel asked himself, laughing slightly.

He tied it loosely around Roxas' neck and then to his bed; knowing Roxas wouldn't even dare move the bed.

"There. And Xion...you should have the SMARTS to stay away from him over night..." Axel sighed, shutting the door before crawling back into bed.

... ... ...

Morning came quickly as the castle awoke from it's slumber. Axel yawned and stretched before looking at the two snoozing dogs on his floor.

"Ah, great. You both fell asleep..." Axel said, getting out of bed. He nudged Roxas and Xion awake before putting on his pants and coat.

"I guess I'll take you two to the Twilight Town park again..." Axel mumbled, untying Roxas from the rope before teleporting the three of them away.

... ... ...

"Okay, quickly do your business...because I need to get back to the castle to care for my own business," Axel said, noticing he forgot to take care of his bathroom needs.

Roxas noticed as Xion walked away that another male dog was walking up to her. The dog was much larger than him, and it appeared to be a Doberman Pincher.

"Hey sweet cheeks, come here often?" The larger male proposed to Xion...which led her to be rather confused.

"Hey! Get away from her!" Roxas barked, walking over to them. The Doberman looked at Roxas and laughed.

"Hah! You think you can take me? You're nothing more than a pup!"

"Yeah, I think I can take you!" Roxas growled. The Doberman laughed more.

"Oh yeah? Watch this!" The larger dog bit into Roxas' side; bringing him up above his head before throwing him down. Roxas gasped as he hit the earth.

"Roxas!" Xion barked, going to walk over to him. The Doberman stood in front of her.

"Don't worry sweet cheeks, I'll save you from this loser."

"He's not a loser-!" Xion was interrupted once again.

"Shh, you don't have to explain his retarded ness. I already know, sweet cheeks!"

"HE'S NOT RETARDED, AND STOP CALLING ME SWEET CHEEKS!" Xion howled, going to bite him. The Doberman simply pushed her aside.

"Don't touch her!" Roxas growled, launching off the ground before landing on the Doberman's back, biting into his neck.

"Augh! Get off me, you twerp!" The larger dog rolled over, but Roxas stayed on. He continued to bite and claw until the Doberman tore him off and threw him to a tree. Roxas yelped in pain before landing on the grass; out cold.

"ROXAS!" Xion ran over to him, sniffing his unconscious body. The Doberman followed, smiling.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll make a much better mate..."

Xion nearly flipped her lid.

Xion turned around; snarling before she bit into his snout; HARD, drawing blood. She twisted and turned, still biting as hard as she could.

"OW! GET OFF ME!" He howled, throwing her off before running away.

"What the hell?" Axel asked as he ran over. He was watching the whole time. "Ugh, Xion, go do your business...I'll wake him up so he'll be able to do the same."


	5. Caged

**Short chapter! Sorry! D:**

**

* * *

**

Dog Gone Days

**Chapter Five - Caged**

Back at the castle, Axel met up with Larxene. She saw he was carrying Roxas...and the poor dog wasn't moving.

"What happened to him?" Larxene asked, walking up to Axel.

"He got into a fight with another male dog..." Axel plainly said. Xion walked up beside them.

"Ahhh. Male dogs are very territorial, and very protective of females...I could have seen it coming," Larxene said simply, walking away with a flick of her wrist. Axel began to walk to Roxas' room, Xion closely behind.

"Here you are, Roxas," Axel sighed as he put Roxas onto his bed. Xion jumped onto the bed and lay down beside her friend, licking his snout. Axel walked out, shutting the door.

After a couple minutes, Roxas' eyes slowly opened.

"Roxas!" Xion cheered, giving Roxas' snout another hard lick.

"Hey...Xion..." Roxas smiled weakly, looking up at her. And then he felt an intense pressure in his lower belly.

"I _really_ have to use the bathroom," Roxas mumbled, standing up on his bed. He jumped off the bed, standing up before working on the door knob.

"I figured as much...you never got to go when we were at the park," Xion laughed, getting off the bed too. Once Roxas opened the door, he darted down the hallway. Xion quickly followed as both ran into the Grey Room. Saix saw them and sighed.

"You dogs better go back...Axel is off on a mission. Actually...he _begged_ to go on a mission...strange, for him." Saix began, "Oh...and I thought I told him to put you in a cage, Roxas!"

Roxas sat in front of him, whimpering. Saix lost his patience as he thrusted a foot out and kicked Roxas in the chest.

"Go! I don't need animals in here!"

Roxas ran back down the hall, Xion still following.

"What am I supposed to do? Wet my fur?" Roxas asked, knowing he'll almost explode from holding it in.

"Hmm...I have a mean idea," Xion giggled. Roxas looked at her.

"Are there any members you think should get off their lazy butt and clean something up for once?" Xion asked. They both looked at each other and smiled.

"Demyx," They both said at the same time. They ran down the hall to the door labeled "No. IX" before bursting in, smiling to the fact that he wasn't in there.

"Okay...pick your place!" Xion said, sitting down. Roxas walked over to the end of the bed, sniffing a bed post.

"Okie dokie!" Roxas said as he stood beside the bed; cocking his leg before letting it go. Xion watched as she saw a yellow stream hit the bed post; some splattering onto the sheets. It trickled down the bed post and onto the floor, creating a rather large puddle. Roxas put his leg down when he was finished, walking away from his mess.

"Hah! Demyx isn't going to be happy about this!" Roxas laughed. And then both Xion and Roxas' floppy ears did their best to point upwards as they heard someone in the hallway, walking closer.

"_Okay, I'll see you in a bit!"_ It was Demyx, and he was walking to his room...

"Quick, hide under the bed!" Xion said quietly, quickly diving under the bed. Roxas quickly followed, just missing the puddle.

"Just gotta grab something and then-WHAT THE FUDGE IS THIS?" Demyx shouted, looking at the mess beside his bed. He fell to his knees as if someone was dying, "This can't be happening!"

"_Hah! He is destroyed!" _Xion whispered, making Roxas stifle his laughter.

"I can't believe this..." Demyx mumbled, roughly taking off his sheets and walking out. He bumped into Xigbar, he looked at the sheets and laughed.

"Peed your bed again?"

"NO! And shut up...that only happened once..."

... ... ...

"That was great!" Roxas laughed, coming out from under the bed. Xion followed, laughing also. Roxas sat down and scratched his ear and Xion yawned. They didn't hear the footsteps that walked into the room, but they froze when they saw Demyx standing there with paper towels in hand.

"...YOU GUYS DID THIS, DIDN'T YOU?" Demyx shouted. Roxas and Xion ran out of the room, looking behind them in case Demyx was following. Next thing they knew, Roxas ran right into a cage; Xigbar holding it.

"Heh, X-face wanted me to get you in a cage...so now you can't roam around and hump things!" Xigbar laughed, holding the cage up to his face. Xion bit at his legs, but Xigbar just teleported away.

"Uh oh..." Xion mumbled.


	6. Save my Day

**Dog Gone Days**

**Chapter six - Save my Day**

"So what do you plan on doing to him?" Demyx asked, looking at Roxas inside the dog crate. Xigbar chuckled before patting the top.

"Hmm...probably neuter him...it would stop his nasty male urges, that's for sure!" Roxas' eyes shot wide open.

"YOU'RE GONNA? Well...what about when he turns back into human?" Demyx nearly freaked out.

"Then I guess he will be missing...a certain appendage..." Xigbar said with a laugh. Roxas started barking and banging against the cage; fear rattling up his bones.

Xion was watching from the hallway into the Grey Room, and she could feel the fear radiating from her friend in the cage.

"That sounds scary!" Remarked the sitar player before sitting back on a couch. Roxas bit at the bars, but then Xigbar flicked him in the nose.

"It seems Roxas is better off as a dog...we can control him by his nose!" Xigbar laughed, looking evilly at the scared dog. Xion stood in her spot, clawing into the floor below her as she snarled silently. She was waiting for the right moment to save her friend.

"So...when are you going to have this done?" Demyx asked. Xigbar yawned.

"In a couple minutes...when I feel like it."

Axel teleported into the room; his mission over. He walked past the two nobodies, and looked inside of the cage.

"...What! You have Roxas in there? Let the poor boy out!" Axel demanded, starting to work on the lock. Xigbar slapped his hand away.

"Saix's orders. Now go play around with Larxene...like you have been for a couple weeks..." Xigbar snickered. Axel's face flushed red before he backed away a step.

"You know about that?"

"Why wouldn't we? Everyone hears you..." Xigbar chuckled. Axel's turned around. He saw Xion standing in the hallway, and tensed up when he saw her lunge forward.

"NO, XION!" Axel held her back at first, but she reached down and bit into his leg. He let go immediately, going to hold his leg. Xion growled and howled loudly, crashing into the cage. Xigbar summoned his shooters before aiming at Xion. The cage had tumbled off the couch with her and the door opened.

"Run, Roxas!" Xion barked, getting up and running as Roxas darted out and down the hallway. She was nearly shot in the foot as she ran; Xigbar missing.

"Dang dogs! Now I have to get them!" Xigbar growled. Demyx laughed and Saix sighed.

"Number II, just complete your mission...worry about them when you come back." Saix ordered. Xigbar nodded before creating a portal and walking through.

... ... ...

"I didn't like that..." Roxas shivered, him and Xion in his room. The door was closed, and it sounded as if no one was even in the halls.

"I bet you didn't...I hated watching..." Xion sighed. She stared at him, watching how he stood. And then her eyes wondered lower. Roxas noticed her wondering eyes and couldn't help but ask.

"Xion? Is something wrong?"

"Well...you know how dogs sniff each other's crotches and stuff?" Xion asked. Roxas nodded.

"Do you mind if I try it on you?" She asked. Roxas would have blushed...but fur was in the way.

"S-sure..." Roxas replied. Xion stepped closer before dipping her head below his stomach. He didn't smell much different down there than anywhere else...but it didn't stop her from 'blushing' madly.

Roxas tried to maintain a clear mind, but he kept thinking about how close she was to him...and it aroused him slightly. And he even gasped when he felt the tip of his penis come out to show.

Xion noticed this and had a new curiosity. She gently and slowly licked at the new showing, her eyes widening when she heard him moan.

"Are you okay?" Xion moved her head up again to look at him.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine...that was just..." Roxas never finished his sentence. "Can you do it again, p-please?" Roxas asked. Xion nodded before moving her head down once more, licking at it. She noticed how more started to show until it was out at full length, and the color of it was flushed red-like. Roxas was moaning louder now, and she wanted to get at it more.

"Don't worry, I'm not stopping," Xion mumbled, pushing Roxas' side. He rolled over, his erection free into the air. Xion laid down between his legs; on top of his tail before continuing to lick hungrily at his cock. Roxas moaned loudly, closing his eyes to enjoy the sensation.

"Oooh, more, Xion..." Roxas panted, pleasure shattering up his spine. His back legs were even kicking slightly.

"I...don't know...what it looks like...when you're a human..." Xion said in between licks. "Can...I see it...sometime?"

"Oooh...su~re!" Roxas moaned, pushing his head back against the floor.

... ... ...

Axel walked the halls, his leg bruised. He heard dog groans from inside Roxas' room...

"Hello?" Axel asked, opening the door. His eyes widened when he saw Xion's tongue trailing up Roxas' dog-erection, knowing _something_ must have went on.

"I'll...just...go..." Axel closed the door before backing away.

... ... ...

Many minutes have passed, and Xion was still licking. For some reason, she was _loving _the way he moaned, it made something inside her...warm. Her stomach curl, and her just...want.

"Xion...I feel like I'm about to...explode..." Roxas panted. Xion licked a couple times more, and stopped when she felt him tense up.

"XION!" Roxas howled, his seed shooting out before landing some on his fur, Xion's fur, and some on the floor. Xion looked at her leg; at the sticky liquid that had fallen onto her. She bent her head down, licking it up before smiling.

"Salty...I like it!"

"I...got some on me..." Roxas said rather blankly, standing up.

"Lick it off! It's fine!"

"No I won't lick it off! It came out of me..." Roxas said, about to shake. Xion stopped him.

"I'll do it," She said before licking off the fluid. Then she licked it off the floor, her dog tongue immune to other bacteria.

"Well...let's go see what Axel is doing," Roxas said, yawning before walking towards the door.


	7. Can we keep them?

**Dog Gone Days**

**Chapter seven - Can we keep them?**

With Xigbar patrolling the castle for them, they had nowhere to go. No rooms to hide in...just, nowhere. To get away for a few hours, they were hiding in the Woman's Restroom in the castle...which only Xion and Larxene used. It was for a couple hours though, because it wouldn't be long before they were found.

"We're dead! I know it!" Xion panicked, hiding in a stall. Roxas was standing on his hind legs, leaning against a sink while looking into a mirror.

"I just...can't believe this happened! Axel is to blame...he is the one who wanted to play with Vexen's lab!"

"Don't blame Axel...we were the ones playing with the potions..." Xion sighed. They heard footsteps outside of the door, and they immediately got into a running position. Once the door swung open, they nearly took off...but Larxene walked in.

"Roxas? What are you doing in the _GIRLS_ bathroom? Get out you silly mutt!" Larxene passed him, walking into a stall. Xion rolled her eyes before sitting down. The door swung open again, and they weren't prepared.

"Hey there, pooches!" Xigbar laughed, holding his guns. Both Roxas and Xion's tails dove between their legs in fear as they only entrance was closed off.

"On the count of three...we run through..." Roxas whispered to Xion. Xion didn't respond, but she heard him.

"One..."

"Come on, dogs, you're coming with me!"

"Two..."

Xigbar walked closer...

"THREE!" And with that, they darted passed Xigbar's legs. Xigbar shot his weapon at them, but it missed.

"GET BACK HERE!" Xigbar shouted. Roxas and Xion ran for the Grey Room, running into Luxord's mission portal. Before they knew it, their paws were running across the concrete of Twilight Town.

"There...did he see us run into the Grey Room?" Roxas panted. Xion sat down, panting too.

"I don't think so...do you think he will find us here?" Xion asked.

"I'm not sure. We'll have to just keep our cool...c'mon, let's walk..."

Soon, they were walking down the streets; people looking at them with confusion. _Dogs...freely running? Must be strays..._

They walked for hours, looking for somewhere to stay...also stealing two ice creams while at it.

"Roxas, help me...hold this..." Xion fumbled with the ice cream between her toes; no thumbs becoming noticeably a problem.

"Here...how about...I hold your ice cream in my mouth by the stick while you eat it...and then you do the same for me?" Roxas brought up, rather muffled from holding his own ice cream.

"S-sure..." Xion mumbled, quickly and awkwardly delivering her ice cream pop cycle to Roxas' mouth.

"Okay, eat quickly before it melts!" Roxas warned. Xion ate off her ice cream, licking the stick clean before doing the same favor for Roxas.

... ... ...

"Where are those damn nobodies?" Xigbar asked Axel, looking over his shoulder as No. VIII read a book.

"I don't know. They'll turn up...but just for the record, I didn't really approve of having Roxas in a cage..."

"Why? That boy needs a good wake up call..." Xigbar laughed.

"What? By cutting off his balls? That's cruel! What about when he goes back into a human!" Axel asked, putting his book down.

"Just like I told Demyx...I guess he will be missing them."

"That's...sick! What if he needs them when he's older?" Axel asked. Xigbar rolled his eyes.

"As if. You're letting those two kids get to you! Nobodies can't love, so why exactly would he be having sex anyway?" Xigbar retorted. Axel felt rage bloom.

"Nobodies have LUST, anyway, so there could be a chance he WOULD be doing such things...and like you know, Larxene and I have been doing stuff...so who says we're not loving?"

"Well, like YOU said, it's just _lust_," Xigbar quickly said before walking away. Axel looked away, feeling rather angry.

... ... ...

"So...where are we staying?" Xion asked right after her and Roxas had their bathroom break.

"I guess in some kind of alley...because there isn't anywhere else we can sleep..." Roxas sighed, taking Xion with him past a building.

"We're sleeping outside in the cold? Are you crazy, Roxas?" Xion squeaked, noticing how it was darker in the alley. Not even the moon shown.

"We have fur...and we can sleep closely. It will keep us warm," Roxas sighed, laying down next to a brick wall. Xion laid down beside him, closing her eyes. Both were very tired, and they couldn't keep their eyes open. Both fell asleep quickly.

... ... ...

The next morning, the sun peeked through the buildings, waking up Roxas and Xion. They got up and shook off the dirt before walking out of the alley.

"Roxas...I'm hungry...where can we grab something to eat?" Xion asked, a worried expression on her face.

"I smell something...really...good..." Roxas whimpered, his nose in the air.

"What do you-Hey! I smell it too!" Xion barked, walking closer to him.

"Smells like...bacon and eggs! Follow me!" Roxas shouted, running down the street. Xion followed right behind him, her nose locked onto the smell. It lead them to a house where the smell was flowing through the window, and a small boy sat on his front steps.

"Oh! Doggies!" the boy cried out, getting up before opening his front door.

"Mommy! Doggies are at the door!" The little boy was heard from inside. Roxas and Xion looked in confusion as the boy and his mother walked out of the house.

"Nathan! Be careful around those dogs...we don't know if they have rabies or anything..." The mother shouted in concern. The little boy, Nate, began to pet Roxas and Xion roughly on their heads.

"They're so cute! Can we keep them?"


	8. Disobedient

**Dog Gone Days**

**Chapter Eight - Disobedient **

Trapped in the parent's bedroom, Roxas and Xion whimpered and barked.

"Roxas, I really don't like this..." Xion sighed. Roxas whimpered once more, scratching on the door. Xion jumped on the bed and laid down, closing her eyes. Roxas joined her, putting his head on top of hers. Minutes later, the little boy walked in.

"Hi doggies! Mommy says I can pet you!" Nate said happily. He began petting their heads roughly, giggling.

"Ugh," Roxas groaned, closing his eyes tightly. Xion whimpered as Nate pulled on her ears, giggling more.

"Stop!" Xion barked, pushing the small boy off the bed. Her eyes widened when she realized what she had done.

"Oops!" Roxas moved back on the bed, falling off the other side. Nate started whining, getting up before running out of the room. Xion lowered her head, feeling bad.

"Uh...do you think he is going to get his mom?" Roxas asked. Xion slowly walked to the edge of the bed, jumping down to Roxas.

"I don't know..." Xion whimpered. They flinched as they heard footsteps coming towards the room, and the door slammed open.

"You! Bad dog!" A large man started shouting. They guessed it was the father.

"Meep!" Xion hid behind Roxas, afraid of the large male.

"Act appropriately if you're going to be living here!"

Roxas began to growl, defending his Xion. The father raised an eye brow.

"Oh, think you're a wise guy now?" The father grabbed Roxas by the fur of his neck, dragging him out of the room. Xion barked and followed, jumping onto the dad's leg.

"Stop! Down!" He called. Roxas snarled and barked, his teeth showing viciously as he tried to get out of the grip. Xion clawed against the father's leg, hoping he'd let go. Roxas reached up and bit into his wrist, the man quickly pulling away and shouting curse words.

"Okay. Outside you go."

... ... ...

Now strapped to a tree, both Roxas and Xion, they angrily sit around.

"..."

"What?" Roxas whimpered.

"I'm bored..."

"I'm Roxas, nice to meet you, bored!" Roxas chuckled. Xion licked his paw and they both giggled. The metal fence on both sides of them was see through, and they were looking into other yards. The one they were facing had a pumpkin colored cat, sitting in the grass of the yard licking itself. Roxas looked at the poor cat and started barking.

"...KITTY!" Roxas barked loudly and tried to charge for it. He got half way across the yard before the collar around his neck was yanked by a chain, him being choked before being knocked over. Xion laughed wildly, and so did the cat in the other yard.

"Stupid dog, you're obviously knew around here..." The cat purred. Roxas groaned from his awkward position in the grass, glaring at the mocking cat.

"Ow..." He stood up, shaking off any dirt. Xion walked over to him, licking the side of his snout. The cat from the other yard walked up onto the back porch of her house, climbing onto the railing. Roxas turned to the other yard, and saw two dogs...

"Hey Xion...look!" Xion turned around and saw the dogs, and her eyes widened as one mounted the other.

"Whoa, there..." Roxas mumbled. "Isn't that what I did to you?"

"Uh, yeah..." Xion mumbled. She looked over at him and noticed his sudden change in expression.

"Uh...oh..." Xion whispered. She darted towards the tree and Roxas quickly followed. Xion raced around a tree and Roxas was soon to follow. She wrapped herself around the tree so many times, she finally was caught on the chain, being stopped in place. Roxas ran right into her, both of them toppling over. Roxas quickly balanced himself over Xion and thrusted his doggy hips down onto her, trying to push his now showing erection into her.

"Roxas! No! Ah-!" Xion gasped as she felt him finally hit bulls eye and slip deep inside. She said nothing as he started to thrust, closing her eyes.

"Mrrrr..." Roxas whimpered. He thrusted faster, and smiled as he heard Xion start to whimper as well...but not of pain. But more along the lines of...pleasure.

"R-Roxas...I...like this..." She moaned, trying to wag her tail. Roxas was in the way, though...she didn't mind.

"G-Good..." Roxas bit at her fur, growling from pleasure.

Little did they know, little Nate was watching them from the back door.

"Mommy?" Nate called. His mom took a few seconds, but she arrived to the back door and her eyes widened.

"What are they doing?"

"They're...PLAYING!"

"...I wanna play like that with my friends!"

"No, you don't Nate! And if you do you won't watch TV for a week!" The mom panicked. She quickly rushed over to the two humping dogs, eager to stop their 'playing'.

"Xion...I'm...gonna..." Roxas as about to slam back into her and release his load but before that, the mother grabbed him by the collar and roughly pulled him off of Xion; making him yelp. He released right as he was pulled out, the poor grass getting contaminated with his seed. Xion groaned from the sudden loss, not realizing the human behind her.

"Roxas, why'd you-AH!" Xion quickly backed away from the being and hid behind the tree. Roxas was in mixed sensations; being gagged from being held by his collar, and the relaxation of the after-glow of his orgasm.

"Honey?" They heard the father from the door.

"We can't keep these animals!" The mother shouted.

"...What happened?"

"They're trying to mate! We don't have enough money to get the female fixed! We just...have to let them go..."


	9. Distant

**Dog Gone Days**

**Chapter nine: Distant**

Xion and Roxas were quickly put out into the streets the next day after a meal. They sniffed around worryingly, starting to miss the castle. They visited the park whenever they needed to use the bathroom, not wanting to upset the people walking by.

"Hey, look! A pug!" Roxas chuckled, running over to a closed off yard. The small vanilla colored pug on the inside looked up at Roxas, and smiled.

"Another target!" The pug barked. His voice was annoying and whiney...something you'd expect from something so small.

"Excuse me?" Roxas asked. Xion walked up beside him. The pug squeezed out from underneath the fence, quickly marching underneath Roxas. The pug started biting at his legs, making Roxas squirm and jump back.

"Ouch! What one earth are you doing?"

"I'm having fun!" The pug barked and bit at Roxas' ankles some more. Roxas jumped off the ground and a foot back, getting agitated.

"Stop that!"

"Haha, no!" The pug moved back and bit at his tail, not letting go.

"AH!" Roxas yelped, swinging his tail hard to the side, the pug flying off. Roxas darted out of the area, Xion left angry.

"What's your problem? You scared him off!" Xion growled. The pug smiled.

"Yeah, that's the fun."

"How exactly is that fun?"

"Everybody always thinks I'm so small...but no! I am a ball of-"

"Ball of annoyance?" Xion interrupted.

"..."

"What?" Xion snickered.

"Go away."

Xion ran off from the pug, and she ran snout-first into Axel's legs, yelping at the sudden pain.

"There you are!" Axel groaned, bending down to pet her. Roxas was hiding behind Axel, his tail between his legs.

"Come on, we need to get back to the castle," Axel said, looking around to see if anyone was around. He opened a corridor and dragged them through.

... ... ...

"You got them?" Xigbar asked. Axel nodded.

"Good, I need to get Roxas fixed!" Xigbar marched towards Roxas' room, and Axel froze. He had to think of something, quick!

"Uh...no. Saix told me to get them back, and DO NOTHING TO THEM. So that includes you." Axel lied right through his teeth. Xigbar stopped and sighed.

"Why would he say that, exactly?"

"I don't know. He said just don't."

"Hmm...I'll just put a rubber band around his testicles, I'm sure they'll fall off after a bit," Xigbar laughed. Axel cringed at the thought.

"No, that is still in the area of doing something. Just leave him alone, okay?" Axel mumbled. Xigbar finally nodded.

"Fine, fine. But if X-face yells at me, I'm blaming you!"

... ... ...

"I wish Vexen would just come back already..." Roxas whimpered as he lay on his bed. Xion nodded, but Roxas didn't see.

"I'm tired of being a dog! So much trouble..." Xion groaned. She crawled under Roxas' bed, wanting to be hidden in darkness.

"I just...want..." Roxas mumbled, his soft blue eyes closing and sleep starting to take him. Xion crawled out from under his bed when she heard silence, seeing he had fallen asleep.

"Oh well..." Xion jumped up next to him on the bed, going to sleep too.

About two hours passed before both were opening their eyes. They felt hands on their heads, and when they looked up, they saw Demyx.

"D-Demyx?" Roxas yawned.

"Don't bark, be silent..." Demyx said, smiling. Xion sighed and enjoyed the soft petting, it being much more relaxing than when little Nate was petting them.

"Okay, I'm gonna ask you guys some questions...answer by shaking your head!" Demyx said, "Okay...first...Roxas, are female dogs attractive?"

Roxas looked at him with no answer, just a slight 'Mrrrr'.

"Okay, uh...Xion, has any males gotten you pregnant yet?"

Xion's eyes widened, and she shook her head no.

"Hmm...Roxas, have you mated with any other females besides Xion?"

Roxas shook his head no, and Demyx huffed.

"Hmm, okay. This is boring," Demyx said. Xion stood up from her position and jumped down from the bed, stretching. Demyx looked at the bed and his eyes widened.

... ... ...

"OH NO!" Demyx shouted repeatedly, running down the hall. He ran into Larxene, almost knocking her over.

"Hey, watch it, stupid!" Larxene shouted. Demyx didn't take notice as he continued running down the hall. He burst into Axel's room, his eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"HUSTON, WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

"What do you want, Demyx?"

"XION'S...IN HEAT!" Demyx flung his hands down.

"...WHAT?"

"She...she jumped down from Roxas' bed...and...and I-I looked at the sheets and there was b-blood!" Demyx stuttered.

"Shit!" Axel growled. Demyx was shaking now.

"But if you guys said you had a problem with Roxas trying to hump her now, DAMN, you just MIGHT SERIOUSLY have to get him fixed! I know dogs, my somebody used to have one...ROXAS WILL TRY HIS BEST TO GET TO XION!"

"...Did you leave them alone?"

"Yeah, I had to come tell you!"

"YOU IDIOT!" Axel shouted.


	10. We messed up BIG time

**Dog Gone Days**

**Chapter Ten: We messed up BIG time**

"Why did Demyx just run out like that?" Xion asked. Roxas shrugged. Xion looked at him, and suddenly her view changed. She felt something warm in her stomach, and she..._wanted_ him.

"Maybe he doesn't-" Roxas stopped talking when he noticed her tail lifted. There...was just something about her. He jumped down from the bed and sniffed under her tail, and there was a scent that captivated him..._she was in heat._

"Roxas~" Xion cooed, knowing he was checking her out now. Roxas sniffed a bit more before instinct took over, he stood up on his hind legs for a second before climbing on top of her, his cock already out and ready.

"D-do it..." She mumbled. She felt him slip in, and they both moaned. He slipped all the way in before pulling out and thrusting back in. Roxas _really_ wanted to complete this time. There was too many failed tries.

"Ahh..." Roxas whimpered, his paws pushing against her back as he thrusts faster. She was closing her eyes and whimpering, her claws trying to grasp something, but only sliding along the floor. She was feeling so _good, _pushing her hips back, wanting more. Roxas was reluctant to give more, thrusting harder.

"Yesss...come on, big boy..." Xion moaned loudly. In human terms, it would probably sound like a long, low, howl.

"So good!" Roxas barked, thrusting as fast and as hard as he could. They were both feeling their limits approaching; them being dogs making it harder to last long.

"I feel...it..." Xion mumbled, her vision hazy.

"Same...!" Roxas growled and howled as his last thrusts passed, him thrusting hard into her and releasing his seed. Xion howled as she reached her limit as well, feeling weak. Roxas panted and rested himself along her back.

"Finally..." Roxas panted, nuzzling his snout along her neck. He began to pull out right as the door slammed open, Axel standing there. When Roxas was fully pulled out, he gently put his paws on the ground, feeling relaxed. Axel's eyes were wide. He was too. Late.

"Oh no...oh shit...Oh shit...OH SHIT!" Axel slammed the door shut from anger. He walked over to them and stomped his foot, not knowing what to do. He's going to have to tell Saix.

... ... ...

"Hey Saix?" Axel mumbled as he approached his old friend.

"What do you need, Axel?"

"Uh...I have some...news on the dogs..."

"No. XIII and No. XIV?"

"Uh...yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"...Well...it appears...Roxas...got...Xion pregnant..."

"...You do know, that if Xemnas hears of this, he will turn you into a dusk, right?" Saix said coldly. Axel sighed.

"Well...Xion went into heat, Demyx told me, by the way...and when I went into Roxas' room to supervise them, they had already completed mating..."

"In 9 weeks, we're going to be having puppies running around. That is NOT what we need!" Saix growled. Axel groaned and slammed his hand to his forehead.

"Look, I didn't MEAN to let this happen, okay?" Axel huffed. Saix just sighed.

"Just...keep everything sane, alright?" Saix ordered. Axel nodded and teleported to Roxas' room.

... ... ...

"I really hate you guys right now," Axel mumbled. Xion and Roxas sat on the floor, wagging their tails.

"Why would he say such things?" Xion asked. Roxas shrugged. And then Axel had an idea.

"Wait!" Axel darted out of the bedroom.

... ... ...

"Larxene, can you PLEASE join me on this?" Axel begged his girlfriend. She was tapping her foot, rolling her eyes.

"After what Roxas did to Xion? No. I don't need to get pregnant, Axel, ESPECIALLY with YOUR kids! And it might not even be yours! Roxas could be horny enough to try it on ME!" Larxene hissed. Axel shook his head.

"I'd make sure he wouldn't. And I don't even think he would want to. Just please, for me? I'm going to be doing this to see what they're saying-!"

"Fine. But if you get me pregnant I WILL KILL YOU."

Axel then teleported him and Larxene to Vexen's lab, the glob of ooze still on the floor.

"Roll in it."

"What? No!" Larxene growled. Axel rolled his eyes and picked some up with his hand.

"THINK FAST." He wiped it all over the front of her robe, Larxene immediately getting annoyed.

"You dick!"

"...Says the dog!" Axel laughed. He wiped some ooze onto himself and before they knew it, they were both dogs. Axel was a German Shepard, and Larxene was an odd dog. She had the fur of a Husky, but she had a bright blond color to her.

"Good thing I was smart enough to leave the corridor open..." Axel said, him and Larxene quickly going through. They appeared in Larxene's room, running out of there to Roxas' room.

"Roxas! Open up!" Axel's voice was heard from outside the door.

"Oh, it seems he's back..." Xion mumbled. Roxas got up onto his hind legs and opened the door, Axel and Larxene making their way in.

"...You're...DOGS?" Roxas barked.

"Yup! We need to communicate," Axel said.


	11. More Troubles

Hi there! I'm SOOO sorry for not updating for awhile...I haven't gotten any ideas for it. :\ Well, I also want to mention that this is a short chapter. :\ Sorry guys.

But anyway. Happy New years! X3 Goodbye, 2010!

**

* * *

Dog Gone Days**

**Chapter 11: More Troubles**

"Roxas, Xion...what you two just did...is _really, really_ bad." Axel stepped forward.

"...Why? It felt nice..." Roxas questioned. Larxene laughed at that, most likely laughing at how stupid he was.

"Uh, dude...you are getting her pregnant. Right now, your little _swimmers _are making their way to their destination! She's going to have KIDS!" Axel barked. Xion's eyes widened.

"Swimmers? What do you mean by-"

"OH MY GOD, ROXAS! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE NOW!" Xion interrupted him and started beating at him with her paws.

"Ouch! You wanted it! You TOLD ME TOO!" Roxas started whimpering and ran over to the corner, his tail between his legs.

"I didn't really know what it meant! I'M SO GUILTY!" Xion whined and cried, not knowing what to do.

"Great, Axel, look what you did! They're quivering in fear!" Larxene growled. Axel sighed.

"Well, what else did you want me to do? Let this continue and have Xion find out the hard way?"

"Vexen comes back BEFORE 9 weeks ends! He's going to be SO pissed at you for letting it happen!"

"Well maybe Roxas should have been the proper man in this situation and kept his member out of small tight holes!" Axel shouted. Larxene laughed wildly suddenly.

"You act like I'm kidding!" Axel looked at her.

"Haha...but really, Axel. They're going to be freaking out for 9 weeks, plus a pissy Vexen. What are we going to do?" Larxene questioned. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Saix said I have to give you guys baths..." Demyx's voice interrupted. He looked down at them. "...TWO MORE?"

Larxene and Axel backed up, leaving the quivering Roxas and Xion up in the front line.

"But which ones?" Demyx asked. Without warning, Larxene pointed her snout towards Xion. Demyx reached down and picked Xion up, the best he could anyway. Xion started to squirm, yelping.

"Hey! Let her go!" Roxas barked. Demyx could only hear senseless barking, so he made no note of it and walked out of the room…slightly waddling from holding a dog in his arms. Roxas quickly followed, not wanting to lose her. Axel and Larxene stepped forward to grab his tail, but he was quickly out of reach.

"How come I can smell the stench of 'bad idea'?" Larxene asked. Axel shook his head slightly.

"I wish I knew. But…you're right. I do sense something bad…"

"Well…should we go watch? Like, to make sure nothing happens?" Larxene questioned.

"Oh, so Larxene-the-nasty is caring now?" Axel laughed. Larxene growled.

"I'm just saying-"

"Okay, okay, let's go." Axel ran out of the room, Larxene soon following. They ran down the hall to the bathroom, where the door was slightly open with the light on. Demyx was struggling to put Xion in the tub, and Roxas was biting at his boots.

"You know what? Forget it!" Demyx stood up quickly, summoning his sitar before strumming it, "Dance water, dance!"

Soon, Demyx's water minions appeared and held Xion in place. They kept Roxas away, and Demyx quickly got to work on cleaning Xion. Roxas growled and licked at the watery minions, but it did nothing. Xion whined and cried as Demyx used some shampoo on her and started scrubbing, groaning to himself.

"I can't believe Saix wants me to give these dogs baths…" Demyx mumbled. Roxas growled angrily and started twisting against the minion.

"Roxas!" Xion barked. Roxas looked at her.

"Xion! I'm trying to get free…!"

"Stop barking, please!" Demyx shouted. "I just want to get this done…"

"This is so violating!" Xion whimpered. Once Demyx finished rubbing shampoo all over her, he pulled down the shower head and started to wash it off.

"Why couldn't he just use his water powers…?" Xion asked to herself, noticing the slight flaw. Demyx washed off the last bit of shampoo before putting the shower head back. He grabbed a towel and let Xion jump out, but he quickly grabbed her and started to dry her off. Xion relaxed to the massaging hands, and didn't even notice when he finished.

"There. Now Roxas' turn…"


End file.
